ravagefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Story and background/@comment-35617129-20180521000008
26th of March 2018 saw the start of the decline of the American dollar dominance on world trade when the Chinese started trading oil futures in her own currency through the Shanghai international energy exchange, the US responded with trade sanctions based on old trade deficits and accusations of intellectual property theft, a trade war quickly followed and within weeks miltary hostilities had accelerated between the US and China's economic and military allies and tensions reached boiling point in the middle east with unsanctioned airstrikes, furhter trade sanctions and bombings with (F)rance, the (U.K), and the (US). or the F.U.K.U.S alliance opening the first of many salvo's, followed by Israel and other U.N member states following suit. By early 2019 a massive combined multinational military exercise was held in the South Pacific training for CBRN ©hemical, (B)iological, ®adiological and (N)uclear incidents called exercise toxic arrow, that turned from exercise to real world when a combination of biologial and chemical agents being used to train for casualty treatment mutated when they came into contact with radioactive pollution from nuclear testing in the area during the 1940's to the 1980's and spread to the local population. Concerns were raised when local women and children started dying off in enormous numbers within hours of coming into contact with the mutated agents, it was discovered the contageon had attached itself to the water droplets in the fog and had been carried on the wind, things took a turn for the worse when local kuru suffers became contaminated by the mutated agents. The largest aide effort in histroy was mounted to treat and evacuate the local civilian population, but when aide workers and doctors became infected certain medical treatments were discovered to have caused the acceleration of the mutated kuru and abnormaly folded mutated prion proteins (PRNP,PrP), when radioactive x-ray and electromagnetic leakage from MRI scans caused the web like interlacing structures of the already mutated prions to spread wider and with thicker strands similar to a fungus in appearance, attaching itself to, and wrapping around neural receptors and pathways in the brain like a fast moving infection, in essence this new infection was completely re-bio-wiring the brain of the adult male population but killing the oestrogen producing adult females and prepubescent children and babies. Those who had been sent to other places for medical research soon spread the infection to others despite the full barriers containment procedures and protocols, and within weeks of exercise toxic arrow starting a worldwide epidemic was in full effect, tens of millions were dying by the day with people dying faster from the infection than they could be diagnosed with it, governments, economies and militaries quickly collapsed and the world went into total chaos. The mutated Creutzfeldt–Jakob disease, Kuru, or what ever it is, soon spread to live stock and then to wild animals as varying forms of mad cow disease, though an avian strain is yet to be isolated, the extinction of a great many other species of animals will never be recovered from for as long as our species remains, though, there are however, isolated pockets of animals that survived the great outbreak that seem to be thriving given the lack of predatorory animals to balance the scales. It has been two or three years since the great infection, though no-one seems to be keeping track of such useless things anymore, those of us that survived have either banded together in factions, or gone rouge on their own, resources are starting to dwindle and hostilities between factions are rising with some turning to subsistance farming, fishing, hunting-gathering, and even rumours of canabalism, on top of that the infected still roam the world killing anyone they come into contact with. There is hope however as rumours of surviving women run rife among the factions, and a neutral (S)urvivors (I)nformation (N)etwork S.I.N was set up to collect and pass on information from, and to survivors, a collective of encounters, information ranging from the possible where abouts of women based on recent sightings, to information on the locations of fully functional naval, air and ground assets though the resources required to run them as well as, the people who can operate and manitain them are becoming rare and very sort after, also information about hidden caches of food, arms, gear...etc are drip fed to the collective. This is just one small part of the backstory to the campaign i am working on for a friend...still a W.I.P. He is new to Arma 3 and Ravage and likes to read a lot, so this is a novel of sorts, with intermittent periods of play, a novel he can play as it were.